


wish that you were here

by alovelikenoneother



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, shane gets abducted!, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents, x files au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikenoneother/pseuds/alovelikenoneother
Summary: And I never minded being on my own, then something broke in me and I wanted to go home to be where you are, but even closer to you, you seem so very far.And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing and I hope it gets to you on some pacific wind, wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear, tells you that I miss you and wish that you were here.





	wish that you were here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLTurner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLTurner/gifts).



He stares at the golden hue that is holding his friend captive. His eyes reflect the glow that nearly blinds him but he can't look away from the sight.

He's paralyzed on the top of the mountain. Standing there with a mix of anger, terror, and all sorts of things that he never felt before while on a mission swirled up in his chest. 

Ryan slams his fist into the rocky ground once the hue is gone and out of sight. It takes him at least a full ten minutes to realize what actually happened.

His partner, co-worker, and friend was just abducted and off to god knows where. 

Ryan might've screamed- he couldn't tell due the deafening ring in his ear brought by the fury from his chest. 

He stands up after being crunched over on the ground from when he slammed his fist.

Ryan stares at the rising sun where the helicopter stole his friend. It's warmth replacing the one Shane had with his simple presence. However, a million rising suns could surround Ryan but it wouldn't compare to Shane's presence. 

Never. 

Back at the office, everyone sends Ryan their condolences.

 _"He was a great partner I bet."_ He was.

 _"The man had a charm but would always put a up a good fight. It's a shame he's gone."_ He was the strongest person in the world.

 _"He's still with us in our hearts."_ He's not dead.

_"Sad he never found love before he left."_

But I loved him.

* * *

For the next few days, Ryan doesn't know where to start with getting his partner back. 

Everyone claimed it was a golden light when Ryan knew he saw a helicopter. He heard the loud flapping noise that every helicopter produced. This wasn't some weird occurence and Ryan knew that. 

Throughout the days of his hunt for Shane he finds nothing.

"God damn it!" His yell echos throught his apartment where there laid files of any suspects that could've taken Shane.

He places the glass of whiskey down, knowing he might chuck it at the wall next time he runs into a stump. Not before taking a long sip and then placing it down. 

The phone rings which makes Ryan snap out of his focused mindset. He sighs while taking another sip of his whiskey and picks up the phone.

"Agent Bergara?"

"Yes it's me."

"Agent Madej has been found."

* * *

Time seemed to speed up so quickly he didn't recall driving to the hospital.

One second he was glaring at the files that were placed on the table when his phone rang, next he was in the waiting room with Shane's mother and brother. 

Ryan was sure of the fact he probably broke some of the laws for driving. Actually a lot of them knowing how desperately he wanted Shane back.

Back into his arms where Shane would ruffled his hair up a bit and would call him "little guy" or some name that made the agent seem shorter than he actually was. 

Ryan would laugh jokingly and brush the comment off but right now, all he wanted was to hear Shane's voice echo through his mind. He wanted to feel Shane again. He wanted just the slight presence of a conscious Shane to ease him. 

Once the staff let him and Shane's family in, Ryan stood there in the doorframe, all the light being sucked out of him.

Ryan didn't know what paralyzed him this time: the very fact that Shane was here and at least alive, despite being in a coma or no harm was done to him. Not a single scratch.

He resumes to the world around him when Shane's mother turns to look at Ryan with a raised a eyebrow. 

He coughs and apologizes while pulling up a seat next to Shane's bed.

The doctors come in but Ryan isn't listening. He's still shocked over the actual fact Shane is alive.

All he hears is that the staff doesn't know how or what happened but that doesn't matter to Ryan.

Nothing matters right now except Shane.

* * *

The next day, Ryan wakes up in his chair he sat on the night before. He looks around the clean hospital room noticing it's four in the morning and it's just him and Shane. With a stretch of his back, Ryan leans forward and starts to speak.

"Hey there big guy, it's me, Ryan. I know you're probably not even listening and you're probably watching  _Die Hard_ in coma world but I need to ask you one small favor. You gotta live.

"You have to make it through. Don't stop living because- I have something to confess. I love you. I always have and always will. But I need you to push through, show the doctors here your strength. I've seen it before so I know you got a fight in you, -please."

Ryan gets up from his seat before he can say anymore. He leaves the hospital and brushes by a few of the nurses, not even greeting them. 

The following morning, he wakes up on the couch with a bottle of whiskey next to him. Grunting, Ryan gets up and drives to hospital only to find Shane's condition worsen.

"They don't know how or what happened in the beginning and he won't wake up. They're probably gonna pull the plug if he doesn't wake up soon. It's bad enough we're going past what he wanted in his will." 

He nods, trying to put on the fakest smile but it only comes out as something from a toothpaste commercial so he loses the grin. 

Due to Shane's critical condition, they won't let non-family members in so Ryan sits in the waiting room tapping his foot vigorously. 

The next few days consists of him waiting at the hospital, waiting for any new word of Shane. He stays there all day and goes back to his apartment- which he finds disheveled. 

"Fuck!" 

Ryan shoves his head into the palm of his hands and grasps on to his hair, slowly pulling his hand through his hair as a way to defuse his stress. 

He goes to his bedroom and luckily finds it in order. Ryan places his phone on his nightstand and just throws himself on to his bed. 

The screen glows, notifying that he's been texted. The agent reaches over and reads what it says.

_Scott: look man, I know this might be upsetting but Shane wouldn't want you to be this way. Get some fresh air. Read a book-_

Ryan turns his phone over so he doesn't read rest. He knows Scott is basically saying don't be depressed.

_Easier said than done._

He grumbles something inaudible before pulling the covers over him and falling fast asleep. 

* * *

"He's awake." 

Ryan grabs his nearest pair of shoes on and immediatley leaves his apartment.

The staff yell at him, telling him that he can't go to Shane not yet but Ryan was not going to wait any longer. 

He went to Shane's room, speed walking that could be considered running, and the first sight he saw was him smiling with his family next to him.

The warmth was brought back to Ryan and he finally dropped his shoulders.

"Shane."

Shane glanced at Ryan who stood within the doorframe of his room.

"You're not suposed to be here little guy."

"I know."

A smirk replaces Shane's features while a chuckle is let out.

"Hey mom and Scott?" 

"Yeah?" Shane's mother peeked up from her phone and at Shane.

"Can Ryan and I talk... in private."

_Oh god what was he going to say._

The two got up a left which made Ryan the last one.

"Uh, take a seat." 

He walked forward, taking the closest seat to Shane's.

"So uh, you do realize people in comas can hear the outside world, right?"

_He knows._

Instead of trying to play dumb, he nods his head and replys with "mhm". 

"So you do remember saying 'I love you' to me when I could hear you?"

"Yep."

At this point, Ryan is wincing both because he's embarrassed but also because he's preparing himself to get slapped in the face by rejection. 

"But do you realize I love you too?"

_Huh?_

"You- you do?"

"Yeah, little guy!" Shane breaks out into a smile which makes Ryan slightly grin as well.

"Hey, Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit on my bed, next to me. Please?" 

Ryan gets up and sits on the farest part of the bed, giving Shane some room.

"Closer."

Ryan scoots an inch.

"Closer." Shane's voice drags on.

Ryan scoots another inch.

"Well god damn it, Ryan. Making me having to sit up because you won't get closer." 

Shane sits up and immediately leans in forward towards Ryan's lips and kisses him.

Ryan inhales deeeply at the unexpected movement but also how much he wanted this. Fantasies of them lying in bed just kissing. This was everything he's ever imagined and more. 

They kissed until they couldn't hold their breath any longer and once they were done, they ended up just heavily panting.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me feel loved
> 
> tumblr
> 
> see you in the next story


End file.
